House of φύλε
by Spazzy Norwegian Chick
Summary: Welcome to House of Anubis, school for the chosen ones of the gods. But what happens when a cursed door locks Nina and Fabian in his room, and the only way he can get his door to open is to find the clue and do what it says. Now guess where the clue is.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first story, and I dedicate it to my twin sister Honorary Giraffe, and then to my older sister Taylor. Luv you dudes! So I do not own house of Anubis in any way**.

My heart was pounding, and my breath was starting to quicken. Damn asthma. But where is she! As long as I've known Nina, she never has disappeared without telling anybody first. I was starting to worry. This wasn't like her. She wasn't answering her phone, and new years was only twenty minutes. And after listening to her go on and on and on and on about how she ALWAYS spent new years with friends, it just didn't make sense that she would miss this.  
>Καλμ δοων, Ρυττερ! Where did that come from, well then, I'll tell you something. I live in Anubis House. Anubis house is a gathering point for the chosen one's for all religions and set of gods. I am Fabian Rutter, chosen one of the Greek gods. I am currently looking for Nina Martin, chosen one of the Egyptian gods, and the girl I am madly in love with. I am house mates with Mick Campbell, chose one of the Norwegian Gods, Jerome Clark, chosen one of the evil Pagan gods (he's a bit of a prankster), Mara Jaffray, chosen one of the Roman gods, Alfie Lewis, chosen one of the African gods, Amber Millington, who is the chosen one of all Love goddesses from all religions, Patricia Williamson, Jerome Clark's Chosen sister, and then Joy, who is a angel. She was sent to make sure we don't fight, which would lead to an all out war between our civilizations. But back to the actual action. I could not find Nina ANYWHERE! I ran through the thick layer if trees and into the clearing. Thats where I found Nina collapsed on the ground.<p>

"Nina! Earth to Nina! NINA WAKE UP!" i shouted into her ear. She started to stir.  
>"Fabian! I'm up! I'm up! Gosh, what's with the panic?" Nina asked, rubbing her eyes.<br>" new years is in fifteen minutes, an it's about to rai... Nope scratch that, it's raining..." I said as it started to pour. I helped her to her feet.  
>"Come on, let's go back to the house" I said, pushing a few strands of her dirty blond hair behind her ear. She blushed. She is just ΣΟ ΦΥΚΙΝΔ ΣΕΞΥ!<p>

**In the house  
><strong>  
>"Nina!" I quickly stepped back as soon as I saw the mob of hair, but Nina did see it soon enough. She was soon tackled to the ground by a flying blond. I was laughing at Nina, and how she look being pinned down by amber, but I was soon interrupted by yet another blond slamming into me, sending me to the ground.<br>"Mick?" I asked, with disbelief written across my face. He got up and started chuckling.  
>"Yeah we got them!" amber exclaimed, giving Mick a high five. She had apparently gotten Mick to tackle me, since I always avoided her...<br>Welcome to the wackshop we call Anubis House.

I quickly changed and walked out into the hall. It was a HUGE mistake because as soon as I in the hall, I was hit. By a person. Being thrown into me. I fell into my room with the person on top of me, and the door quickly shut. And locked. I heard the girl yell at Jerome, who could be heard laughing his head off on the others side of the door. I quickly got up and ran to the door. I wouldn't open. My door does thus every now and then. It locks, and doesn't open until I do something. I let out an annoyed sigh and turned around, only to see the most amazing view EVER. Nina was standing before me in. A. Towel. And nothing else. I turned back around, and was now facing the door.  
>"you mind telling me why you were shoved into my room, in a towel?" I Asked, trying not to break into a nose bleed. I could tell Nina was blushing.<br>"Well, after we got back, I decided to take a shower since I was covered in mud and soaking wet. So I was about to get in, when I realized I forgot my soap, so I rapped myself in my towel to run across the hall, and well, Jerome grabbed me and carried me down stairs." she said really fast, "Hey can I borrow some clothes?" she asked.  
>"Uh, sure, check the top drawer, there should be some sweat pants and one of my sister's work out shirts." I said, trying so hard not to peak as i heard fabric hit the hard wood floor. After a minute, Nina gave me the okay to turn around. I decided to look for the clue that would tell me how to open to door, but when I turned to look at Nina, she didn't have a top on. I was about to say something when I noticed what was in the valley between her breasts. I gulped.<p>

The clue.

**Well that was interesting. Didn't see that coming, now did yah. Well, we will see what happens in the next chappy. See you, and as my sis says, adieu, adieu, adieu**.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nina, when did that show up?" I stuttered. She looked as confused as I was at the moment.  
>"I don't know... I was putting on the shirt and it started to appear." She explained. I walked over and went to read it. I started to read it, but had to try so hard to stay focused. It read:<p>

_God of the ancient Greek  
>Sow your seed<br>In the Egyptian that you seek  
>To gain your freedom<em>

"Sow your seed in the Egyptian that you seek... What is that supposed to mean?" Nina asked. I thought it over. Oh my god. I know what it means. Sow your seed in the Egyptian that you seek. I turned beet red.  
>"We have to have sex" I managed to say. Nina's face went white, and then red, then angry.<br>"How did you get that!" She yelled,"To think of all people, you would be the one to try and get into my pants by using some stupid excuse!" she looked betrayed.  
>"No Nina, it just that the gods thought that I wasn't bold enough, so they put a curse on my door. So when I desperately want something, my door closes, and locks and doesn't open until I do what I want to do. And I have been... Um... F..f...fantasizing about you. I am madly in love with you." I whispered. I started to sit down, when Nina grabbed me by the arm, and crushed her lips against mine. I quickly pulled away. She looked at me, her eyes filled with lust.<br>"I love you too." She said. That was all it took to get me to crush my lips against hers. It was amazing. Our lips seemed to fit perfectly together, and as they passionately moved together, I pushed my tongue through her lips and felt it collide against hers. I heard her moan into my mouth as I started to explore the depths of her mouth. I started to chew her bottom lip, and she moaned again. I pulled away and started to kiss down her neck, leaving open mouth kisses all the way down to her collar bone. I gently bit down and sucked, making sure to leave a mark. I was about to go farther down when I felt my pants loosen. I was shocked and pulled away to find Nina pulling my pants down to my ankles. She then started to shimmy my shirt up my chest. I groaned, and helped her take it off. She then did something so unexpected. She snaked her hand past my boxers and began to grope me through the fabric. I bucked foreword, and grabbed on her breast. I felt her stop rubbing, and took this as my chance to please her more. I squeezed her lest breast, and felt her arch her back to give me a better grip. I lowered my head, and sucked one of her nipples into my mouth while teasing the other one. I carefully bit down on it, and she yelled. I could take it any longer. I was about to lose control. I pulled away and nearly ripped her pants off. I pushed her onto her back, and spread out her legs to show a perfectly shaved pussy. I lowered my head and dragged my tongue along her folds. She screamed, and I felt warm juices drip into my mouth.  
>"Fabian, stop teasing me! Just pop my cherry all ready!" She whimpered. I couldn't help but oblige. I sat up, and she pulled my boxers down to expose my fully erect member. I leaned down and kissed her tenderly. I quickly slid in, and heard her gasp, and saw tears flood her eyes. I kiss her again, but all we did was tongue each other little. She gave me the okay to move faster. I started to pick up speed and Nina started to dig her nails into my back. I felt my member start to twitch, and Nina was moaning even louder than before. I felt Nina's walls tighten around me, and she had a very loud climax. I pulled out and started to lick up her juices. She looked at me with a smirk.<br>"your turn fabe." she said. She pushed me down and leaned over me. She slowly took me into her mouth, and fondled my balls. I couldn't help but moan. She continued to suck me and throat me, and I felt that I was close. She then pulled off and crawled over me. She slowly sank down onto me a started grinding against me. I lifter her up and slammed her against me as I released into her. I pulled out, kissed her, got up, and dressed myself. Nina covered herself, and I went to open the door. It wouldn't open. A message appeared on the door.

_Son of a thousand gods  
>One more thought seems against the odds<br>A woman and a child in the years  
>The woman first for you know she cares<em>

I ran over to the dresser and pulled out a thing I had been saving for the future. Put it on the desk.  
>"When you get dressed, open the box." I said. For some reason I had a sudden burst of confidence. I could open the door, so I walked out of the room. I walked out into the common room the find Amber looking at me, and the rest of the house talking to each other.<br>"You locked the door didn't you. You where in cahoots with Aphrodite, right?" I said to amber. She nodded.  
>"Nina's coming!" she sing-said. Right on cue, Nina rounded the corner in my clothes and tackled me in a hug. Everyone stopped talking to look at us.<br>"YES! Yes,Yes, Yes! As soon as college, Yes!" She screamed. Amber gave a big hug, and said one thing.  
>"Show him." She said with a huge grin. Nina held out her hand to show the shining ring in the shape of a hieroglyphic that looked like an owl. Nina Martin was soon going to be Nina Rutter.<p>

**Wow... That was awkward to write... **


End file.
